


【九泽】一语双关

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 12





	【九泽】一语双关

Summary：SM+木马+放置play+蒙眼绑手+鞭子（不是你们想的那样）+微angrysex+微囚禁play+九哥伪黑化

未成年现在立刻马上叉出去！！！没得商量！

巨巨巨巨巨雷！！！

淦我在写SM

劝你们都别看了

九哥对不起

锋泽更对不起

邱锋泽是被冻醒的，他还清晰的记得昨晚他是抱着温暖的棉被和恋人入睡的。

但现在这是什么情况，他怯生生的环视着陌生的房间，全身一丝不挂的坐在皮质的黑沙发上。毫无生气的房间只放了两个长条状的柜子，和一个……木马？他轻手轻脚的向紧闭的门口走去。

不料门突然被打开，邱锋泽惊的一耸肩，连连往后退去。看清来人是陳零九，邱锋泽下意识的松了口气，晃过神来才发现，陳零九戏谑的眼神与平常温柔的能滴出水的样子大相径庭。更何况陳零九衣着整齐，连领带都打上了。

“那个……零九…我们去吃早饭吧……”邱锋泽缠上陳零九的手臂，眨巴着眼睛。

陳零九没有回答，手却绕过邱锋泽的腰身探到后面，直直的把手指往邱锋泽的后穴送。不出意外，只堪堪进入了一个指节，邱锋泽就觉得后面要裂开了。

“唔……零九…不要”明明是一句再普通的过的叫床。在现在的陳零九耳朵里，像是扎进了一根钉子，像是点燃了炮竹的火柴，一路噼里啪啦的炸开他的理智。

“你不要我”陳零九的情绪本身就在忽上忽下的状态，敏感的像竖起了满身尖锐的刺猬。执拗盯着迷茫的人，邱锋泽一头雾水，恋人的易怒更让他摸不着头脑，还想着往门口走。

陳零九处事一向冷静，温温吞吞的性格总是能俘获许多少男少女的心。但只有邱锋泽知道，这种温和背后所具有的可怕张力，像在暗潮汹涌的海面下伺伏的杀意，在轰然爆发的瞬间扼住呼吸，不留一点反抗的余地。

邱锋泽现在能切身感受到陳零九的急躁不安，但一切已经晚了，邱锋泽几乎是被陳零九拽到了那个毛绒绒的木马前面。然后惊恐的看着木马背上升起一个极其破坏画风的假阳具，埋在毛皮中，遍布着细密的凸起，最上面还有一颗特意用来顶着G点的小珠子。

“锋泽……我好想把你关起来…只有我能看见你……你只能为我哭为我笑…”陳零九轻而易举的抓住挣扎的人，把人放上那个木马，胡乱的在那根东西上挤了润滑“吞进去，不要我，就好好享受这个 ”

“零九……不要……不要…”邱锋泽蜷着身子想要逃离，往常陳零九都会温柔的帮他扩张，把他抱在怀里，十指相扣，又一边吻他来缓解进入时候的不适。突然失去的待遇让他无所适从，呜咽着求饶。

陳零九看到恋人不配合的反应，只能抱着他的大腿，分开臀瓣，露出殷红诱人的小穴，对准那根狰狞的东西。邱锋泽带着哭腔嗯嗯啊啊，深红色的褶皱抵在密密麻麻的凸起上，小穴开始蠕动吞吃粗长的东西。

“对它都比对我热情吗”陳零九看见邱锋泽身体诚实的反应。

“我没有……零九……嗯…不要……啊啊啊啊”

陳零九没等邱锋泽把话说完，按着人儿的肩膀往下压，那颗坏心放在顶端的珠子狠狠的戳上G点，旁边的小凸起则按摩着后穴的内壁。满意的看着邱锋泽颤抖着痉挛，一副要射了的样子。

陳零九从柜子里拿来一根长绳，抓住邱锋泽满是黏液的下身，从性器底部开始缠绕，两颗睾丸分开的绑，阴茎从底部绕至龟头捆紧，再回底部打结。整根东西都被结结实实的捆绑起来，邱锋泽眼泪直流，趴在木马上无力的收缩着后穴。陳零九思考半晌，取来一个古铜色的铃铛系在上面，轻轻一按，邱锋泽难耐的喘息就会随着叮当作响的清脆声音一同响起。

“难受吗……难受就自己动”

邱锋泽眼神迷离，唾液来不及咽下色情的往下滴，手情不自禁的摸上被绑的像一份精美的礼物一般的下身。陳零九看见他的动作，不满的皱了皱眉头，钳住那两只乱摸的手，环着木马头给他戴上了手铐，让邱锋泽整个人趴在木马上，被迫让后面的东西进到最深。被侵犯的感觉难受极了，邱锋泽上下摆动腰肢，竟然意外的找到了快感，不停的吞吐着假阳具。脆脆的一声紧接着一声，却更是让沉浸在欲望中的邱锋泽倍受着羞辱的精神折磨，前面又被恶劣的堵住了出口。邱锋泽可爱的脸此刻充满了色情意味，深邃的五官显出一触即碎的脆弱，刺激和瘙痒让他泪眼朦胧。

陳零九抬手打开了假阳具的开关，邱锋泽的叫声瞬高亢了起来，肉穴淫荡的接受着按摩，熟稔的吮吸着器物。光洁的脊背一沉一浮，已经开始渗出汗珠，臀部高高撅起，可以清楚的看见棒子震动着往里钻，糜红的颜色显得露骨又可怜。

“祝你玩的开心”陳零九看见他爽的直眯眼，横下心来准备离开。

“啊……嗯……等等……等…你要……去哪”邱锋泽无助的瞪着眼，一副被抛弃了的样子，奶兮兮的尾音哀求着面无表情的陳零九。

下一秒，邱锋泽的视线就坠入一片黑暗，只有陳零九离开的脚步声和关门声。怎么会……邱锋泽难受的抽泣起来……他试图起身，却破坏了木马岌岌可危的平衡，木马开始晃动起来。

邱锋泽整个人都止不住颤抖，晃动的木马牵连着后面的东西进进出出，酥麻的痒意爬满了皮肤，欲罢不能的快感让他指尖都发痒。大概是晃动带起的幅度，后面的东西不再能满满当当的插进里面，趴在木马背上的人只能吞进小小的一部分，木马再怎么晃动，那根假阳具也只会绕着穴口摩擦，越发捅不到体内发痒的那一点。这给适应了当前刺激的邱锋泽巨大的空虚感，翻来覆去，始终在快感的边缘游荡。被蒙住眼睛让他丧失了对时间流逝的感觉，越发的没有安全感，刺耳的铃铛时时刻刻在提醒前面被绑着的性器，对视觉的剥夺似乎让触觉更加灵敏，凑近胸膛的毛皮随着他的动作不断刮蹭敏感的奶尖。

邱锋泽不知道过去了多久，他开始放声抽噎，泪水啪嗒啪嗒的顺着脸颊往下滴，灭顶的快感和陳零九冷漠的对待，让他感到万分委屈，连哭都只能发出猫儿细细的呻吟呜咽。陳零九不会真的不要他了吧，邱锋泽觉得自己仿佛置身空中，在黑暗的空间里不断下坠，失重的恐惧感紧紧的包裹着他。

突然眼罩被揭开，被泪水闷的潮红的眼角还散着热意，映入眼帘的是陳零九愧疚的脸。

“对不起……”陳零九真挚的看着哭成泪人的邱锋泽，帮他解开手铐，温柔的和他接吻，舌尖安抚的舔过口腔。

“那个……我这里……嗯……痒”邱锋泽难为的垂着头，耳尖是诱人的红色。

陳零九会心一笑，木马竟伸出两个吸盘，邱锋泽见状又红了眼睛，抓着陳零九的手抖个不停。陳零九心疼的要命，细细密密的吻落在邱锋泽眼皮上，那吸盘紧紧的吸附着乳头，像婴儿慕乳般吸着，仿佛想从乳头里吸出奶水似得，乳头渐渐得变大颜色变深。邱锋泽失声大叫，可他总觉得像是差点什么似的。

“啊啊啊……零九……要你……吸……不要这…”

陳零九心里还愧疚着，对邱锋泽百依百顺，把人从木马上拉进怀里，听见铃铛声，才记起放开邱锋泽憋坏了的下身。

“噗……真可爱”陳零九看着怀里满身狼狈的人，又忍不住凑上去亲吻他。

陳零九用鞭子的根部来回蹂躏邱锋泽的两颗红果，邱锋泽舒服的扑闪着睫毛，双手大胆的握住性器揉弄磨蹭以带来更多快感。

邱锋泽被开拓的柔软至极的后穴嘬着陳零九的性器，温热的情液随着抽送被带出，在皮沙发上留下一道道水渍。终于得到爱人的抚摸和填满，邱锋泽洋溢着快乐的神色，脸上的粉嫩与乳尖鲜艳的眼神别无二致。火热的甬道热情缠绕痉挛，细密夹着吮吸硬热粗壮的性器。陳零九的动作又重又快的打击在让邱锋泽欲罢不能的点上，但又极尽缠绵悱恻。邱锋泽在他怀里随着撞击一上一下，性器的顶端顶弄碾压在深处的敏感点，前面也被快速的套弄着。邱锋泽的性器高高挺起，溢出白浊，陳零九抱着邱锋泽潮红的身子，在深处留下滚烫的精液。

看着瘫软的邱锋泽，他已经一早上没吃东西了，陳零九起身去拿热毛巾和粥。没想到脱力的人半阖着眸子将他搂得紧紧不愿松手，语气里都是委屈，“别走。陪我。”陳零九宠溺的刮了刮邱锋泽的鼻尖，“都听你的”

陳零九掌着勺，邱锋泽还像树袋熊一样紧紧扒在他身上，不肯放开。都是他一时走心，看到邱锋泽和黄伟晋在节目上拉拉扯扯。结果这人为了让他有安全感，陳零九失笑。

————————————————————————————

靠北我在写什么

  



End file.
